


Greedy Eyes

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Link, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Katagawa won't stop trying to hack into Rhys's Echo Eye. Rhys decides to give him what he wants.





	Greedy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for: DUBCON (technically)  
Got inspired by the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm and just had to write this idea. Self-indulgent voyeurism ahead :P.  
nnng can't wait for this game tbh.

It was early on a busy morning Rhys found himself bored to death at a meeting that involved some Maliwan stooges. He was mostly zoned out, struggling not to doze off. He was always so tired. Being CEO was certainly no walk in the park. There were always meetings, problems to deal with, emails to reply to, calls to make... He yawned, only half-attempting to cover it with his hand.

A tingling sensation tickled in his head, just behind his eyes. At first, he thought it might have been the caffeine from his coffee acting up. Sometimes it didn't settle in his system quite right... 

Rhys’s gaze flitted from face to face, trying to remember names.

He couldn’t.

Now that he thought of it…there was something familiar to the buzzing sensation.

He remembered one name, from sheer annoyance alone.

Rhys turned to Katagawa Jr, Maliwan's head of acquisitions and mergers, making eye-contact. Katagawa smiled, gaunt features sharpening to a razor's edge, cyber eye still glowing gold. Whether he felt no need to hide his deeds, or he simply thought Rhys too dumb to notice, Rhys wasn’t sure. Rhys didn’t look away, even as the contact become unbearable. He made a pointed expression. Katagawa winked his human eye, and then blew a kiss.

What was this, some attempt to get into his head? Find information there? Gain control of him?

It was becoming annoying and the little shit couldn’t take a hint.

It was always the tingling, the prodding, the incessant _pushing_, like being shocked with static while also being poked with a stick that made it impossible to ignore. No, Katagawa wouldn’t be able to hack past his defenses in a hundred years. Rhys was too smart for that. The code he’d created was too good for Maliwan. Especially when it was modified by the Handsome Jack AI himself. But it didn’t seem to stop Katagawa from trying his luck.

Rhys hadn’t said anything thus far to the brat, mostly because he was still considering his options on how to deal with the situation. He needed to leave an impression, a mark, so Katagawa would…_stop_. He’d been favoring one particular idea for a few days now. It was impressively unique. And it would allow him to indulge himself in a way he didn’t often get to.

“He’s doing it again,” The Handsome Jack AI grumbled annoyedly. “It's like a fly’s buzzing around in here, knocking against the glass of your noggin. Big ole fly too. Makes that stupid little tap sound when it hits something.”

Rhys looked away from Katagawa back to the presenter, muttering. “Maybe… I should give him what he wants so bad. Let him in.”

“_What_? Have you finally lost your mind, cupcake?”

“I mean... I let him in….and trap him.”

“Hmmm, sounds risky, but also sorta fun.” Jack chuckled. ”Whaddya got in mind, babe?”

* * *

Rhys was alone in the office, putting the finishing touches on the code.

“You reaaally wanna do this?” Jack asked, doubt plain in his face. There was a long-suffering undertone, a resignation he’d held for years whenever Rhys made a decision he didn’t fully approve of. He paced in circles around Rhys’s desk, eyes on the computer. “I know this isn’t new to _us_, pumpkin, but bringing _him_ in just seems… like exposing your back. Or neck. Or whatever.”

“Don’t worry,” Rhys hummed with glee, too excited to be off put by Jack's mood. “He won’t be able to do a thing. It’s gonna be great. Teach him a lesson.”

“Weird way to teach a lesson. Also, Rhysie, why didn’t you tell me you were so into voyeurism? There’s a _lot_ we coulda done before now. Oh boy do I have ideas, a dime a dozen with that one. Soooo many ideas.”

Rhys looked up, thinking of the look on Maliwan’s face today. Oh, that smugness was going to go bye-bye so fast. He allowed himself a smug grin of his own. Unfortunately, he wouldn't see Katagawa's face this time, but he could imagine it just fine. Imagine the way he was about to get the better of him and how that would absolutely _ruin_ the guy. “Guess I just never had the right person to watch. Katagawa's perfect. He's already a lowkey stalker, anyway."

"Isn't this just giving him what he wants, then?"

"Nah. It's on my terms. It'll rub him wrong. Plus we're gonna show him who belongs to who in this scenario."

“If you say so." Jack paused and waved an arm. His expression was becoming more agreeable, even filling with anticipation. "You know what, this is gonna be so good for me. I mean, don't get me wrong, it still seems kinda like a dumb idea, but _eh_....I'll flow with it. Whatever. Universe stuff and all that. You haven't gotten us killed, _yet_, so I suppose you deserve _some_ benefit of the doubt, kitten.”

Rhys shuddered, already feeling a curl of arousal at the nickname.

About an hour later, Rhys sat back in the seat, letting a sigh leave him. He stretched out, relaxing and smirking lazily. He activated the Echo Eye and then? The code he'd poured so much time into. It was a prod at the brat.

Of course, as anticipated, Katagawa’s response was impossibly immediate, a prod back. Rhys pretended to retreat. It must’ve excited Maliwan a lot because he gave chase like a cat attacking a laser, one-track-minded and following it into the trap.

Katagawa seemed to realize what was happening the very second it was too late. He tried to retreat and couldn’t.

"Listen, Maliwan," Rhys addressed empty air, knowing the little shit could hear him just fine through the Echo Eye. Like this, Katagawa could watch through his own Echo implants, could hear and see, but was strapped in. Like if a theater-goer had been tied to their seat with a gag. Rhys wouldn't be able to tell the man's physical response, because he would get the much better emotional one in its stead. And he didn't need to hear the brat's complaints. Right now, the mental link wasn't very active, but that would change. “This is your one warning.” Rhys let the pause that followed drag out.

His eyes drifted up. Jack materialized into view. He had to smirk, wondering what Maliwan thought of this. The access to the Echo Eye allowed Jack to be visible to Katagawa. “Meet Handsome Jack.”

“Sup, princess. For the record, not my idea,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “Well, we gonna do this or what, kiddo? Because I don't want to take allll niiiight with this, ya know. Still got, like, ten dozen quarterly reports to check through-”

“Don’t,” Rhys started with a raised finger, "be an ass about it.”

Jack teased, "ehh, you know me, pumpkin. The more you tell me don't, the more I’m gonna do it."

"Sooo, Katagawa. This is the part where I inform you why Atlas doesn't share. We're already complete, Jack and I." Jack nodded. "You aren't getting into my head, and you certainly aren't winning this little game. So, for being a little dick about it, you have to be _punished_."

That drew a bit of a response.

..._Excitement_? Huh. Well, perhaps Katagawa was catching on. Smarter than he gave the guy credit for.

"First," Rhys said, "Jack, I want Katagawa to remember something. I'm not his. I'm yours - always yours."

"Aannnd that's what I love to hear." Jack grinned like the devil. "Nobody else could even _dream_ of being able to fulfill you, Rhysie baby."

"Second, you're gonna have to prove that statement true."

"Easy." Jack shrugged.

Rhys rolled his eyes. Really, Jack was always full of it. He could connive or bluster his way through any situation, and Rhys kinda hated how much he loved that. But mostly loved it. “Get on it, then."

Jack raised his hand. Rhys’s cyber arm responded in kind. Fingers flexed. “Always my favorite thing, getting to use this beaut'.” He smiled. “Look, babe, no hands.” With Rhys’s compliance, his flesh hand also responded to Jack. Jack flexed it too. A few months ago, Rhys and Jack had worked out how to give Jack full control while Rhys remained conscious. It'd required a few more surgeries, but the results were perfect.

Rhys could feel Katagawa's confusion, now. It made him chuckle. "Oh just you wait, _Maliwan_," he purred. "You'll see it all soon enough." He wondered if Katagawa could feel his own spiking excitement.

Jack spoke. “How much control ya want, exactly, Rhysie?”

“None.”

“I was really hoping you would say that, baby.”

Jack guided the cyber hand to Rhys’s throat. He wrapped tight and squeezed. Rhys grunted, eyes sliding shut as he pressed into Jack's hand. “_More_.” Jack tightened until a choked cough escaped Rhys.

"And this is why you're my _favorite_, Rhysie. Letting me squeeze that pretty little neck of yours so tight. Is tonight my birthday or something? May as well be. You're my present for sure. You're _mine_."

It was so corny, despite the possessiveness. Rhys might've chuckled if he wasn't fighting for breath. Jack loosened the pressure. Rhys's breath wheezed in, out. He coughed. Scratch the amusement. Right now everything was just starting to make him hard. A hot spark of pleasure came from the little box he had Maliwan in. It sent a surge through his body that was building under the pressure Jack had put on his neck, it's phantom traces still there. Rhys swore and groaned before he could stop it.

Jack laughed. “_Already_, kitten? You really love this, don’t ya? Are you a little slut, Rhysie? _Are ya_?”

Rhys had been here enough times to know full well what response Jack wanted to that, and he was inclined to give it. Maybe even more than usual. “F-for you, Jack,” Rhys panted. "I-I I am, for you-" He couldn't help but give himself to Jack completely and readily under the eyes of their guest. It gave him such pride, satisfaction, warmth, to have Jack's possessive aura surrounding him, like arms wrapped around his body. It was...comfortable. Safer.

Didn't want Maliwan getting any ideas about this, after all.

“Ooooh yeah," Jack rumbled, "I just can't wait until they complete my body. The things I'm gonna do to you..."

Rhys’s pants tightened. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a second. His body twisted up against the sensations.

More heated sensations from Maliwan drifted into Rhys's mind. Jack sensed it too. "Glad to see we're _all_ having a lot of fun here, eh?" His eyes blazed and darkened, and his grin filled with lust. Jack's eyes fell to Rhys's erection, shaking his head. “Hmmm. This is quite much already.” He snapped his fingers. Rhys felt a tightness down there that had nothing to do with his pants and everything to do with the implants. A desperate whine tore from his mouth. His cock slackened. Rhys squirmed at the uncomfortable jolt. "Fuck- Jack!" he complained. "What the _fuck_?"

"Awww, what's the matter, pumpkin? Learned that little trick last night. Thought you'd like it."

"Jack," Rhys panted, "I- god-"

“Fair enough, babe. You like me being in control of your _entire_ body, Rhysie?” Jack demanded, leaning in over Rhys, electric blue hands going to ‘brace’ on the chair. “baby boy?” He clipped into Rhys's body with how close they were.

“Y-yes,” Rhys managed. He was tightly wound, arousal that was allowed, an erection that wasn’t, Jack keeping him pinned where he was. He knew what giving up control to Jack meant. He could resist Jack's whims, but if he did, Jack would just drag it out. Sometimes Rhys wanted that. Tonight wasn't one of those nights, though. Rhys just wanted to be boneless and helpless to his former hero, wanted to do _anything_ for him.

Jack reached down with Rhys’s flesh hand and undid his pants. He grabbed Rhys’s cock and stroked it. Rhys cried out. It was overstimulating, and if he’d had more control, he would’ve pulled away from the touch. Too much, too much-

Jack decided to show mercy and let up on the forced limpness. Rhys’s body responded. His erection thickened in the grasp of his hand, the hand that wasn’t currently his own. From his limited control, Jack may as well have already had a body, may as well have had his own hand firm on Rhys's dick.

And Maliwan was _watching, _watching as Jack stroked Rhys into deeper satisfaction. Rhys couldn't forget when the arousal doubled between them.

He whimpered. This was going to be too much, wasn't it?

* * *

Katagawa flushed, leaning against his desk as heat coiled low in his belly. He hadn’t expected this. The shock had been incredibly hard to bear at first. He squirmed, cock tight and hard in his slacks. He grabbed the crotch of his pants and pushed, trying to stave off the erection, but it wouldn’t leave. He didn’t want to feel like this all for….for Atlas’s amusement, even as Atlas let an _AI_…an AI of _Handsome Jack_, of all things...do this to him.

_Careless._

So careless.

_And so hot._

He could see and _feel_ what was happening through his Echo Eye, and whatever Rhys had done had made it impossible to exit out. It wasn't that he didn't want...to feel things with Rhys, for Rhys, by Rhys, exactly. He'd always imagined the possibilities. He had an intense attraction to the CEO of Atlas he couldn't deny, and he'd dreamt of the possibilities of having matching Echo ports with a sexual partner...dreamt of what it'd be like to have Rhys do _things_ to him...

But this was completely on Atlas's terms, and Katagawa was making a fool of himself because of it, if the wet spot in his pants was any indicator. He dug his hand into his hair and pulled it, messing up the arranged locks. He whimpered, a flush of fresh arousal surging through him. It didn't help he'd never been great at sharing what was his. He didn't want to share Rhys with Jack, hadn't even known there was a consistent third player. But he didn't have much choice, did he?

Would it be so bad if...?

His hand at his pants quit pushing. Instead, he began rubbing his taut, leaking cock through the soft fabric to get those little waves of pleasure that were downright addicting when they doubled back on him from Rhys.

He pulled his hand away, fighting it, placing it on the desk. As if he would relent so easily, however incredible it felt. The two-way lane of pleasure made it almost impossible to think. He clenched the desk, mouth falling open as a stupid moan left him.

He was desperate for contact below. He imagined how easy it'd be to lean up and grind against the desk.

Jack stroked faster on Rhys’s hard - _gorgeous_ \- cock, and he could hear Rhys’s gasps. “More- more, please, _Jack_-“

Katagawa squirmed at the sound, clutching his desk even harder. He wanted to be the one making Rhys cry out in pleasure, not that- that _computer_.

“Shush.”

“I- I’m close- hah-“

“Well that won’t do,” Jack’s voice sounded lower, a bit breathless. He tightened on Rhys again. Rhys sobbed with a desperation that almost had Katagawa cumming in his pants. Katagawa pulled again on his hair, tighter, biting his lip. Even that pain was becoming pleasurable. He couldn’t touch, couldn’t-

“Come on, pumpkins," Jack complained, "you're both making this so _complicated_! There’s no need to be like this. Just work with me here. Team effort and all that.

“Still, good to know you’re enjoying yourself, Maliwan Kitty Kat. Rhysie is really getting off on it, and so am I, as a matter of fact. Feels great, don't it?”

Katagawa whined and thumped his forehead against the desk, wondering if he should do it harder and knock himself out. He could feel the way Jack was keeping Rhys from cumming, could feel it down to his own balls. He twitched and couldn’t stop the hand that darted back to his crotch and palmed.

Rhys jerked, twitching. “J-Jack, please, it's so much- _fuck_\- I need...to cum...“

Jack’s hand tightened.

It wasn’t enough.

Katagawa opened his pants and seized his cock. He stroked it desperately, precum leaking onto his hand. His resistance flew out the window faster than a bullet, and he didn't care, _didn't care_\- He just wanted to hit that high so hard he saw stars. It wasn't often he got an opportunity for an orgasm of this level, after all.

“Yeah that’s it. Kitty Kat is really getting into this, Rhysie. You sure this is a punishment?”

Try as he might, stroking furiously, Katagawa couldn’t cum. He just couldn’t. Because Jack was holding them both back-

Katagawa yelped and let himself go as the overstimulation made the friction burn. He tensed, sobbing. “Unng, fuck you, Atlas,” He whimpered. "F-uck you...I'm...I'm gonna..." He dug his fingers into the desk again, knuckles aching under the pressure. "I'm gonna...gonna take Atlas....and _you_....Rhys-" His body shook as a sharp burst of overstimulation ran through him. Tears slid down his face and his breath fogged against the warmed desk.

“Pathetic little sluts, both ready to bust your nut already,” Jack said in a chastising but amused voice. “You’d think you could at least _pretend_ to not be so easy. But I guess it just can’t be helped. Who am I to blame ya? Feels that good, don’t it? Handsome Jack doesn’t go halfway, after all. He goes_ all the way,_ baby. Gives the full experience.”

Jack stroked on Rhys once more. Rhys moaned in a helpless way. “Anyway, kittens, show me how much you want that sweet sweet release. I know _one_ of you I can’t hear but I’m sure you’ve got it in ya to show me in…other ways.”

Katagawa tensed under the implication, hell no, fuck no-

"Hah, shit!" He exclaimed at another burst of pleasure. All his resistance melted away. He didn’t care anymore. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it obediently. It was easier this time, less pain. Whatever Jack had done... The excitement from Rhys, the glee from Jack, the unwinding sensation he felt from both, it all had his knees shaking so violently he would've collapsed if his desk wasn't there to support him.

“G-good,” Jack said. “R-Rhysie, still coherent, babe?”

Rhys let out a high-pitched sob, and nodded violently. “Pl-please Jack I- Let me cum!“

Jack’s hand squeezed his throat, making even Katagawa’s breathing stutter, eyes fogging with tears. Rhys let out another desperate groan in tune to Katagawa's own shrill, broken cry.

Jack's voice changed, dropping low and dangerous. "What do you say, Rhysie? Who do you belong to and only to?"

"I- I'm yours Jack! Only yours!"

Jack released them.

Rhys came first. The intense shock of pleasure sparked Katagawa’s own orgasm, like fuel poured into a fire. He screamed, jerking backward and falling off the desk, slamming against the chair and then the floor. He came all over himself, soiling his suit, heavy shots of cum that painted it with pearly strands. He couldn't catch his breath, panting and writhing. It was too much, and all he could do was cry out with each strike of pleasure that had him cumming dry. His hand milked himself almost against his will, as if Jack had control of him too.

In his Echo Eye, Katagawa saw Jack’s shape glitch out. Static crackled through his Echo implants, tingling in his spine and brain. He swore something shorted out and fiery pain lit up his muscles.

He whimpered, unable to focus or breathe.

Was this...an AI orgasm. Was that possible?

It ended way too much time later, with Katagawa weak and boneless on the ground. He was unable to move for several moments. He stared at the soft blue lights in the ceiling of his office as one by one, little bits of pain made themselves known to him throughout his body. It brought him back to reality.

He realized he was no longer in the trap in Rhys's head. The connection between their Echo Eyes was dead. Katagawa wondered if that was intentional, or if it had been caused by whatever happened to Jack. Katagawa forced himself up, off the dirty ground, and he slump back into his chair, wiping the drying tears off his face. He stayed there awhile, thinking too much and not enough all at once.

Holy fuck.

Was it bad that he hoped that something like this would happen again? With Rhys? Not tonight, of course, but maybe...tomorrow, or the next...

He closed his eyes. He could consider it another time, when he wasn't this wrecked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix em.


End file.
